A Pervect Wish
by Pricat
Summary: Magical chaos abounds when a shooting star falls to Earth and all mischief happens for Constantine, Sam and their friend's a d fame,ies
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Wish

"It's said that if you make a wish on a shooting star, and say the rhyme, your wish will come true." Dominic was telling Sneaker as it was her bedtime.

"Wow cool, what's the rhyme?" she asked.

"Starlight, star bright

Make Tbe wish I wish tonight

I wish I nay, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight." Dominic recited.

The female amphibian thief in training was in awe at her uncle's words as her imagination was running wild.

"I would probably wish for my Dad to marry Nadya so he could be happy." the six year old said getting sleepy.

"That sounds like a good wish." he said kissing her head.

Constantine had heard that after coming home from a date and smiled but sighed.

Suddenly he noticed something, a shooting star!

But it was falling to Earth, but saw magic as he and Sam were used to magic but wondered where it fell.

"Daddy, what's going on?" he heard Sneaker ask.

"Go to sleep sweetie, I'll handle it." he told her.

He left but saw it had fallen into the park going there seeing a huge crater and somebody with wings fly out as it was a magical being.

"Wow a fairy!" he heard Sneaker say.

"Sneaker, did you follow me?" he asked.

"Yes but I heard that sound and knew something cool was behind it.

Uncle Dominic was right!" she said.

The fairy chuckled at her.

"Yes my star fell to Earth for some reason but maybe it's a good one but I make wishes come true." she said as Constantine was curious.

"Daddy don't hurt her with your magic okay?" Sneaker said.

"I need to get Sam." he said.

Tbe fairy smiled hearing the eagle's name.

"You know my uncle Sam?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes a long time ago, he made a wish upon a star and it came true as an adult." she said.

"I think I know what he wished for!" Sneaker said.

"Really?" Constantine asked.

"Yep Jeanbug was what he wished for!" she said.

Tbe fairy nodded but were going to Jean and Sam's house but Constantine was eyeing her wand.

"Don't even think about it!

You have your own magic remember?" Sam told him.

The fairy wondered what he meant but he and Constantine were Henson Knights but sighed as Sneaker was still up. 


	2. Giving The Gift of Magic

A Perfect Wish

Sam was still up as he and Jean had been celebrating Pariot's Day and dressed up as historical figures but heard knocking on the door as he sensed a magical feeling in the air gasping opening the door.

"What did you do this time?" he asked Constantine but his eyes widened seeing the fairy.

"I saw you as a child!" he said.

"Yep this is Laelora and her shooting star fell to Earth.

Isn't that cool!" Sneaker said.

"Yes but wishes and magic are powerful things and not a game." he said looking at Constantine.

But the master thief had a few wishes of his own to make, but Laelora had explained the one about his siblings couldn't happen, it wouldn't be right.

"I know Eagle!" he snapped.

Sneaker sighed at that.

"It's okay Lae, they always fight." Sneaker said.

"Oh." the fairy said.

Jean wondered what the heck was going on but understood after seeing the fairy but Sneaker was asleep.

""We better leave her be." Sam said.

"Agreed." Constantine said leaving.

The next morning after she awoke, Sneaker found a wand near her making her curious as she saw her uncle and the fairy asleep as she figured maybe the fairy had left it by mistake but remembered how she wanted magic like her Dad.

"Right now, I'm hungry." she said.

She hopped into the kitchen and wearing her hooded cloak but was thinking of pancakes with chocolate milk and sprinkles waving the wand as magic blasted out making them appear.

"Wow!" she said excited.

"What's going on?" she heard a voice ask.

She saw Laelora there as she saw a wand in her webbed hand.

"Maybe you should hold onto it." she said.

"Awesome and thanks!" she said.

She was putting it in her hooded cloak knowing if Sam found out, he wouldn't give it back but could maybe make wishes come true for her friend's but more so her family.

Ideas were running through her young mind but getting ready for school making her sigh and Constantine and Sam would talk to Laelora while Sneaker was at school. 


	3. Using Her Magic

A Perfect Wish ch3

A Perfect Wish

:"Maybe I can make some wishes come true, likevLaelora!" Sneaker said after breakfast but hiding the wand.

If Sam found it, he wouldn't give it back and if hervDad had it, all heck Would break loose.

"Hey Little Thief you're up!" Constantine said the next morning.

She nodded realising she had school today sighing as she was shy and didn't have many friend's because of this and because of her Dad.

She sighed going to school but Sam knew she had it rough there.

At school, Sneaker was distracted thinking about her wand and all the fun she could have but heard a say they wish they coukd stand up to the class bully as she could make it happen.

She had the thought in mind waving the wand and pointingvas magic hit the kid making him feel brave as she put it away.

"Maybe this magic stuff ain't hard." she said.

After school, she was seeing Nadya with her Dad and he was acting funny knowing Nadya made her Dad happy.

"I can make it happen!" shevsaid excited about to reach for the wand but Laelora stopped her.

"You can't use magic to make others fall in love." she said.

"Oh." she said.

She would find a way to help her Dad fall in love without using magic but was going to see her Dad as she was going to their house but saw her Dad there but he smiled seeing her home as she had hidden her wand, so her Dad wouldn't misuse it.

She was going to do homework. 


	4. Missing His Kids

A Perfect Wish ch4

A Perfect Wish

Sneaker saw that Dominic was quiet while he was taking care of her while Constantine and Nadya were on a date wondering why he was sad as they always had fun together as she had an idea since he was her uncle.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yes but what is it?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you." she said explaining things.

His eyes widened in awe but believed her especially seeing the wand as she was happy he listened to her.

"Why are you sad uncle?" she asked.

"I miss my kids Jewel and Thoren who I trained to help your father and me in crimes." he said.

"Maybe Laelora can help!

She is the fairy of Wishes." she told him.

"I'm not sure sweetie." he said.

They were playing together but saw it was Sneaker's bedtime and the little amphibian thief in training was full of beans so hot cocoa and stories would soothe her into sleep.

After Sneaker was asleep, he was thinking about what Sneaker had told him knowing it was worth a shot.

"Starlight, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish to ser my little lemurs Jewel and Thoren again." he said going to make himself coffee.

He saw Constantine and Nadya come in as he was happy that they were getting along.

"So, your uncle wishes to see his lemur kids huh?" Laelora asked as she had turned he star into a home in the park.

"Yep, I heard him say the rhyme but he's sad." Sneaker told her.

"I see but maybe you can help him." she said as they were having a snack after school.

Sneaker was underdtanding as she was drinking milk she had conjured using her wand.

"Maybe." she said.

After getting home, she saw Nadya but she gulped as she thought something bad had happened to her Dad.

"No he and Dpminic stepped out." shevsaid.

"Oh." she said going to do homework.

After that she was looking at hervwand hoping her Dad was okay seeing Sam as she wondered what was wrong.

"He was helping me with a problem but it's okay." he told her.

She sighed as she was going to play.

Constantine and Sam knew she coukd handle it, but knew people Woukd come to Laelora but Jean smiled as he had gotten in contact with his sister Cecile-Pierre Napelon and was happy seeing Sam here as he hugged him.

"Ooh Cecike is coming!" the blue feathered male said as he hugged him.

Decile was Jean's sister who lived in France but visited Jean and Sam a lot and her kids adored Sam making Jean happy since it had been a while since he saw his sister and was preparing for it but Sam hoped Sneaker wasn't causing mischief with her magic. 


	5. Spending The Night Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Sneaker is feeling anxious about sleeping at Jean and Sam's house while her dad is doing something that night.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sneaker sighed because Yoko was curious about how amazing things were happening for their family and seeing that her Russian uncle and Sam had magic that they never showed the others wondering if her best friend and favourite cousin could too seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yes but I use a wand to help me do it, but there are some things I can't do with it like make my Daddy and Nadya get married." Sneaker told her.

"I see but that's awesome and explains things, but you're sleeping over at Uncle Sam's right, plus his kids Alex and Benny will be there right?" Yoko told her.

"Yes my Dad had to go somewhere plus your Dad couldn't watch me but it's okay, but I am nervous." Sneaker told her as Yoko had an idea.

"Do the magic on yourself to make yourself feel brave, that might work." she to,d Sneaker but the little amphibian thief in training wasn't so sure.

"I don't know Yoko as it might not work or backfire, like when I tried to make myself older but did it to Jean and Uncle Sam." Sneaker told her.

They saw Constantine there knowing that Sneaker was anxious about sleeping at Jean and Sam's house so was understanding letting her pack her stuff plus the little thief was packing her stuffed frog Baba but humming to herself making Yoko underdtand since at school, Sneaker was shy around other kids compared to her realising that Jay was Sam's nephew was there.

"You're right, as Jay is very fun." Sneaker told her.

Yoko understood because Sneaker was very mischievous but very shy but hated being apart from her Dad for too long because they were very close knowing that it would be okay because Sneaker could be brave tonight hearing her Dad call her, hugging Sneaker as the little thief sighed.

She hoped things would be okay seeing her Dad there understanding because it was going to be hard tonight for him too because he cared about his little thief.

* * *

At the Napeleon-Eagle house later that evening Sneaker noticed that Sam seemed a bit quieter but knew it was because he wanted to bond with his teenage kids giving her the idea to use her magic to make it happen, that was why Laelora had given her the wand but casting it as she knew it woukd work, seeing her teenage cousins ask Sam if he wanted to do stuff with them which made him very happy.

Sneaker smirked feeling a warm feeling inside knowing she was using her magic for good things, to make those she cared about happy like Sam right now since Jean was at work thinking about her Dad.

She was hiding her wand in her hooded cloak which she never took off unless she had to take a bath or in her long hair because it looked like a hair clip hoping her Dad was okay.

"I'm sure he is since he's a master thief with magic, I'm just worrying because I'm not home but I know he'll be okay." Sneaker told herself cuddling her stuffed frog.

"Hey you okay?" she heard a Texan accented voice ask seeing Jay there.

"Yeah Jay, but just shy because I'm not used to being here plus I miss my dad." Sneaker admitted making him understand.

"It's gonna be okay." Jay told her hugging her which was helping.


	6. Making Recess Come Faster

**A/N**

**Here's more and Sneaker is up to her mischief but anxious because her and Yoko's class are putting on a play but Sneaker thinks she is too shy to be in it but Yoko wants to help.**

**Plus R.J and Zeus, Rowlf and Scooter's nephews join the clasd so Sneaker is very curious.**

* * *

"So you used your magic to help Uncle Sam out and bond with his teen kids?" Constantine said to Sneaker after he picked her up from Jean and Sam's house the next day seeing her nod.

"Yep he was sad because Jean was at work and missing him like I was missing you, but Jay helped as we were playing a lot before bed." Sneaker replied making Constantine relieved because he had been worrying about her.

He was glad that having the gift of magic was helping Sneaker out because she had been a foster kid when he had found her in Russia who had escaped from her gulag of a shelter but in a way, she had made her own wish come true.

He wondered if she remembered but she did so was happy they were family but was curious about her birth mother but didn't want to ask in case it upset him because she loved him being her father and being his little thief but still she wanted to know, after that project they had done about families but maybe Uncle Kermit would know, since they always went to his house at the weekends.

"I'm fine Daddy, just thinking." Sneaker told Constantine.

* * *

The next day at school the teacher told the clasd they were putting on a play but whi,e the other kids were happy, Sneaker wasn't because she was shy and had always been that way since she was born, making Yoko underdtand seeing Sneaker put her head on her desk plus noticed two new kids who looked like Rowlf and Scooter.

"Oh vey you're right Yoko, they do and at re e's, we should find out about them which should be soon." Sneaker said as her mischievous grin returned relieving her wondering what her cousin meant hearing the bell making the kids happy and the teacher stunned.

"I guess recess is here, we'll talk about the play after." the teacher said.

Sneaker went outside at once but to,d Yoko how she'd heard one of their classmates wish for recess to hurry up so she used her wand to do it.

"Hey there's those new kids, Agent Sneaker." Yoko said giggling.

Sneaker was hiding in a bush but reading the new kids's lips since her Dad had taught her to the other day.

"Yes our theory was right!" Sneaker told her.

Yoko was going over to them but Sneaker watched from where she was reading lips chuckling softly at what Zeus said.

The bell ringing made the little thief frown going inside but joining the other kids on the rug sitting beside Jay as they were great friends sighing as the teacher was explaining about the p,at, day dreaming about being a master thief.

After that the clasd were doing things like colouring, finger painting, dressing up or reading but Sneaker was in the book corner where the rug was, on the bean bag chair reading a few books since like her dad, she already knew how to read but reading a story about a turtle which reminded her of Hector, her dad's pet.

After a while she was sketching or writing something in a padlocked notebook but going back to reading Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves making the teacher smirk because she knew the little thief loved books especially stories about thieves or mischievous creatures like Puss in Boots.

So as long as she was being quiet and not being destructive, the teacher was happy to leave Sneaker be plus she knew that the kid was talented but shy which was why she didn't want to be in the play but would work on it since she knew Constantine was like that too, but not when heisting which gave her an idea.

Yoko was surprised that the teacher was adfing a thief into the story but knew why smirking knowing Sneaker would love playing that.


	7. Finding Courage

"But being in the play will be fun Sneaker, since your dad likes being the centre of attention sometimes." Jay said to Sneaker.

It was after school and they were at the theatre since their parents and guardians were always working there on the show plus were havijg snacks.

"I want to, but I'm just shy guys you know that." Sneaker told them drinking chocolate milk.

"Just think about it, okay?" Zeus told her but Yoko saw nobody was using the stage as they were practicing the play which was making Sneaker giggle joining in but not so nervous unaware Constantine was recording with his camera phone.

Sam understood that Sneaker was shy like him sometimes so understood why she didn't want to do the play hoping she was okay.

Yoko then found Sneaker by herself so they could talk.

"Why don't you use your magic, to make yourself brave?" she told Sneaker.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." Sneaker replied.

"Nust try, since the play is tomorrow." Yoko told her.

Sneaker sighed as she heard her father call her as they had to go home but had what Yoko had told her on her mind.

"I hope she's okay because of this, but she is very brave." Jay said.

Plus he knew that Jean and Sam were very excited about the play but he and his cousin's were playing because their parents and guardians had the show tonight.

Plus it meant they would be having pizza or take out so we're playing using props from the prop closet having sword battles making Sam chuckle since he was good with swords.

"Aww, that's cute because they always love playing." Kermit said but was ordering take out makimg the kids understand.

* * *

It was the next day which was the day of the play but Sneaker was feelijg afraid about performing in front of people which was weird because she'd never felt like this before in her life hearing her dad call her for breakfast knowing why she was anxious seeing her webbed hands shake in anxiety hugging her, which was helping her feel better.

He knew she wanted to use her magic to make herself braver but he explained that she was brave but things would work out plus they could have fun after which was helping making Sneaker feel better plus yesterday when she and her cousins had did it yesterday, it had been fun.

"I see, so just think of it like that." Constantine said.

Sneaker nodded because she liked to have fun like her antics at the theatre so was thinking about things like goofing around with her cousins at recess.

She was eating pancakes but humming to herself which made Constantine relieved as he and Nadya were going to the play which would make Sneaker feel better.

At school Sneaker and her cousins were playing with toys but Sneaker was reading since Jay understood that it was helping her keep calm.

"That's good she's calm, because the play is soon." R.J told them.

Zeus nodded but they were getting early recess but they were having fun on the play equipment especially the jungle gym and running around but having fun.

After recess they were getting ready for the play but Sneaker was feelijg better remembering how they did it yesterday but doijg it like that.

Afterwards they were having fun with their parents and guardians but they were goofing around.

Constantine and Sneaker were having ice cream after but was proud of his little thief because she was very brave


	8. Helping Jareth Out

Sneaker was excited that Jareth who was Dudley's son was starting at Henson Elementary in their class making her cheeks go pink since she had a crush on him seeing he was quiet which was weird remembering at the studio how he was like her, wondering what was going on with her goblin prince.

_He must be shy, as Dudley said today was Jareth's first day of school ever so maybe I can help him, like use my magic!_

She heard the bell ring, meaning it was time to go inside and go to class following her cousins inside seeing Jareth follow them to their classroom

* * *

"It's his first day of school ever, you mean Jareth never went to school before now?" Yoko asked.

"Yep, Uncle Dudley was scared something bad would happen so he home schooled Jareth, but realised that he needs friends." Sneaker said while colouring

"You so want to use your magic on him, to help him?" Yoko said seeing the little thief nod making sure the coast was clear, pulling her wand out from her hood focusing.

Magic unleashed hitting Jareth making Sneaker smile as she hoped it would help him be brave, like he was around her giggling hoping that Jareth didn't know that she had used a spell to help him feel brave, since Yoko was the only one who knew about her magic.

"You okay, having a good day?" Sneaker asked him at lunch.

"Yeah as I was kind of feeling scared, since this is my first day of school so at least you being here helps." Jareth said his light blue cheeks going pink.

Sneaker giggled as she knew that Jareth didn't know she had used magic on him to help him feel brave, knowing he was enjoying school and it was lunchtime getting her lunch money seeing her cousins at their table but bringing Jareth over.

"Hey there, having a good day?" Yoko asked him.

Jareth nodded but he was drinking chocolate milk making them chuckle, because Dudley was just as quirky as Jareth, seeing why Piggy liked their uncle

Jareth giggled, as he liked school so far making Sneaker giggle understanding hoping Dudley saw that his nephew needed school.


End file.
